Umbras Pack/History
Intro This is the page that holds all of Umbras Pack's history, secrets, and many more. Some of this information is only told to those Umbras Pack trust, but if you are from a rival pack, BE GONE! Some of the history will be dire, sad, or well, so beware for the truth can be ugly or maybe good. List of Alphas Umbras Pack is Founded Umbras Pack was founded by two loner wolves, a light brown male wolf and a silver she-wolf, they tried to join other packs but they were rejected. After being injured many times from trying to join wolf packs, they gave up and decided to make one of their own. His pack being named after him, Umbras rejoiced and he and his mate, Harayama raised strong and brave offspring. When the word spread that there was a new pack in the area, many loner wolves asked to join. Umbras and Harayama accepted every wolf who asked and their pack became a large and strong pack, one of the most strongest. The Second Alpha Mars. When most people here this word, they think of the fourth planet from the sun. Some people will think of the Roman god of war, whom the planet is named after. But here, that name takes a new meaning. The meaning of the second alpha male of Umbras Pack... Xanthos wandered through Umbras Pack territory after a thunder storm. He looked around, inspecting any damages to the territory. He heard a small whimpering noise coming from a patch of dark green ferns. Xanthos inched in closer, caution creeping over him. He peered inside and he saw a newborn wolf pup nestled inside the patch of ferns. He sighed in relief and picked the small, black wolf up by the scruff. Xanthos carried him back to camp, and met his mate, Kalani, inside the nursery. She had suffered a miscarriage recently, and would happily take care of the orphaned pup. She then named him Mars. As the young pup grew, the pack realized his great fighting skill. He could take down a fully grown wolf that was three times his size with ease. But he still had a kind heart, and only fought when it was absolutely necessary, for he preferred to settle disputes peacefully. But even at that, one of the most notable of his skills was his ability to fish. He spent most of his time by The River, which flows through all the wolf pack territories. He would come back to camp with dozens of the scaly creatures, when most wolves would only come back with one or two. His adoptive mother and father were very proud of him, until one day... Several seasons after Mars was found, a group of evil lone wolves attacked. Blood dripped from their fangs and caked their filthy fur. Xanthos was the first one to spot them on the territory, for he was out hunting with Balios, his brother. They both charged back to camp, explaining the news to Umbras. The wolves had barely any time to think before the wolves poured through the camp entrance. Balios, who was very hotheaded and rarely thought before he acted, lunged at one of the wolves. The wolf bit down hard on Balios' neck. It was said that one could hear it snap from miles away. Xanthos, enraged at his brother's death, attacked the evil wolf. Xanthos, who thought much more than his brother, was able to kill the wolf and avenge his brother's death. Soon the whole pack was at war with the lone wolves, including young Mars. He fought the best and most bravely out of them all. He fought until no more lone wolves were even close to their territory. After the battle, he was not wounded, but his father was. He and Kalani raced to his side. There were long, bloody wounds carved into his side and chest. The elders, who were the wolves who healed the injured and sick, could do nothing for him. Tears fell down Mars' muzzle as he helplessly watched his father's life slip away, for he felt that he had failed him. With the last bit of his strength, Xanthos formed a smile upon his face, and told his dearest son that he couldn't have been more proud of him. And with that, he was gone... Word spread across camp that Xanthos and Balios were dead, but then even graver news erupted. The alphas, both of them, had died due to their wounds. The pack, worried about their future, tried to decide who would be the new alphas. After a vote, it was decided that Mars would be the alpha male due to his bravery that day, and a she-wolf named Lupa to be alpha female. Lupa was a very quiet she-wolf, and spent most of her day with the elders learning the art of healing. She was rather shocked to be chosen as alpha, but even though she was friends with Mars, she didn't like him that way. The two never had pups together. As the seasons passed, Umbras Pack was very peaceful and calm when Mars and Lupa were the alphas. One might think that no wolf could kill one of the greatest alphas in Umbras Pack history, but one was able to. An evil Nox Pack wolf named Caligo, who was more of a monster than a wolf, was able to kill Mars. The young alpha was patrolling his territory when he was attacked. Caligo, who was much larger than any normal wolf, lunged at Mars. Despite all of his fighting skill, Mars was no match for the immortal monster who has taken hundreds of lives. He was sent to the great Stella Pack that day... (More possibly coming soon) Elders' Tales Do you know the tales that surrounds the packs and nourishes the imaginations of pups? The tales that holds the history of its pack or of someone's life? Well some of the tales that the elders of Umbras Pack have told and passed down is here for everyone to hear. Double Trouble Twins Namara, daughter of Harayama, had two identical twin pups, a male white pup and a female white pup, they both had light green eyes. From the time they were born, you couldn't tell them apart, the only difference was that they were male and female. Their mother named them Attis and Aure, Attis was the male and Aure was the female pup. Being indentical twins had its advantages, both of them would eat a rabbit and when they wanted more food, Aure would tell one of the older wolves that she hasn't eaten yet and Attis was the pup that they gave the rabbit too, even though it was really Aure. She told them that Attis was playing hide-and-seek with her and left her hiding the whole time he was eating the rabbit! They would look puzzled as they gave another rabbit to a grinning Aure, who dragged it and hid with Attis behind the nursery and both of them would savor the rabbit's flesh and laugh at how they tricked the older, wiser wolves. One time they confused the elders who had to keep on asking Namara who was who when the twins would say, "I'm Attis!"; "No, I'm Attis!"; or "He's Attis and I'm Aure"; "Actually, Im Attis and she's Aure." Namara would scold them for pretending to be each other and for confusing the elders deeply. She would make them wait a long time to eat, and since sharing one of her father's traits, nip them on the leg all the time. Attis and Aure sometimes didn't like being twins at times because when they were behaving and not confusing the other wolves, they would call Attis, Aure and vice-versa. It annoyed both of them and they would snap at them and Namara would scold them for being disrespectful towards the older wolves. Attis got annoyed and when he was about to lash out and bite his mother, he ran away towards the forest. Aure, the youngest twin, instinctively followed her brother and found him by the river, Tiber. She comforted him and told him that she felt the same way, they both looked at the water and then saw movement on the other side of the river. Fear and excitement overwhelming them, they hid behind a large birch tree, their white fur blending in with the tree's white bark. They saw a large group of savage looking wolves, they had blood spattered over their muscled body and hunger for death were in their eyes. Shaking with fear, Attis bravely padded from behind the birch tree and telling Aure to stay hidden, growled at the group. He told them what they were doing on his territory and all the wolves laughed at him, their leader, a battle-scarred gray male wolf stepped forward and snarled at Attis' face. He told him in a stern, menacing tone that if he wanted to live, Attis should lead them to the heart of Umbras Pack. Attis refused, thinking it was a fun game, grinned mischievously and told him to catch him first and then he'll lead them to their pack. The gray wolf growled in rage and followed Attis who was already ahead and started to disappear over a hill. Aure who was way ahead of Attis stopped at a cliff covered in tall ferns as high as a bear and waited for Attis to arrive. When Attis arrived, Aure ran towards the same way Attis came and pretended she was Attis, who has hurted his paw on a thorn. The gray wolf lunged at her and pinned her down, he told her he caught her so she had to lead them to Umbras Pack. Not knowing she was really Attis, she led him and his group towards the cliff where the real Attis was waiting. Thinking it was still a game, Attis pulled a long thin, but strong root from an aging tree and dragged it across the entrance of the long ferns. He waited for the evil group of wolves to come and when they did, Attis pulled the root and it tripped all the wolves. The whole group of dire wolves tripped on the root, then each other and fell over the cliff, and into their doom. Namara, who was very worried, found her pups looking over the cliff and watched as the last wolf fell to its death on a sharp, pointed rock. The rest of the byrrgis who have been searching for the twins, looked very surprised and amazed that two troublesome twins, protected their pack with their mischievousness and cleverness, and thought it was all a game. When both of them got older, the current alphas were dying and as the alpha male's last breath was leaving his body, he told Attis that he was the new alpha male for showing courage, bravery, and cleverness from saving his pack and leading the group of evil wolves to their doom and instead of Umbras Pack. Attis was honored and chose Aure to be the alpha female, being the first siblings to ever be alphas side by side. Cures Lyssa was the one who figured out a cure for rabies. It is ironic because her name in Greek mythology means: mad, crazy and rabies in animals. After Mars died in a deadly battle with the evil Caligo, Lupa told everyone that she planed to retire and with that she picked a new Alpha, this was Aegaeon. Aegaeon chose Lyssa, a once loner, brave and smart she-wolf as his alpha female. Lyssa and Aegaeon had two cubs, Thallo and Pamis. Lyssa and Aegaeon ran the clan well, not as well as Mars, but the pack was happy to have such good alphas. One day Lyssa and Aegaeon were hunting and a rabid wolf jumped out at Lyssa. It lunged for her neck, with it's teeth but Aegaeon quickly swiped at it. The wolf bite Aegaeon's paw and dashed away. The next few days, Lyssa watched Aegaeon slowly get more and more crazy. When Lyssa was watching Aegaeon she heard him speak, "Kill me!" Lyssa did her mate a favor and quickly slashed at his neck before he could infect her. After this Lyssa was determinded to find a cure to the deadly sickness that had infected her mate. Lyssa apointed Dike, Aegaeon's brother to be alpha male. While Dike took care of the pack, Lyssa searched for possible herbs and other things that could cure rabies. Lyssa spent her whole life doing this and only had one litter with Dike becuase she was other wise too busy. Finally, she found a way to slow rabies and if it was caught early stop it. She was mixing marigold and a bunch of random weeds and notice that one of her rats (which she was testing on) had less foam around his mouth. Two days later the rat was in full health and she showed Dike of her finding. Dike was very excited and told the whole pack and made every pack member memorize the formula. Before ever member of Umbras Pack did know it Lyssa dissapeared. No one in Umbras Pack knew what happened to her but most assume she fell into the Tiber River and was too weak to swim to shore. Category:Fanfiction Category:History Page